I AM NOT TSUNDERE
by uchihapoetri
Summary: sequelnya TSUNDERE! maaf klo makin GJ, ABAL, TYPOS, JELEK, DLL. YAOI, ITAKYUU, M-PREG, TYPOS, GJ DLL. DLDR! klo suka tolong riview ya ! riview kalian bikin semangat!


**I AM NOT TSUNDERE!**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **I AM NOT TSUNDERE MILIK UCHIHA POETRI**

 **T (masih belum bisa bikin M)**

 **YAOI, OOC, GJ, TYPOS, ABAL, ANEH, AU, TYPOS, M-PREG, TYPOS, DLL!**

 **SEQUEL TSUNDERE.**

 **DLDR!**

 **ITAKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOW**

"apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya Hatake-san?" seorang pria manis bersurai merah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria bersurai silver yang lebih tua darinya 15 tahun darinya.

"sudah Kyuubi-sama." Pria yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itupun hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya.

"bagus! pastikan semuanya sesuai rencana." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau respon apapun dari Panglima tertinggi pengawal Raja itu, pria manis yang dipanggil Kyuubi itupun melenggang masuk kesebuah ruangan yang terlihat besar dan megah. Disamping kiri dan kanan dari pintu besar berukiran emas itu berdiri dua prajurit yang langsung menunduk memberi hormat saat melihat Kyuubi datang, dan salah satu dari mereka langsung membukakan pintu besar itu agar tuan mereka bisa masuk kedalam.

"apa kau masih sibuk?" terlihat diatas kursi besar nan megah duduk seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda membuat rahang tegasnya terlihat jelas menambah ketampanannya yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah gulungan kertas dan penanya.

"oh, kau lihat sendiri betapa cintanya Obito padaku sehingga dia ingin menahanku tidur disini bersamanya." Tak tertutupi kesinisan dari nada yang digunakan pria tadi dan lihatlah tatapan tajamnya pada pria yang hampir sama dengannya tapi, rambutnya yang cepak jabrik yang menjadi pembeda keduanya.

"oh ayolah. . . ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu Uchiha Itachi." Pria yang ditatap sinis dan tajam oleh Itachi hanya menjawab dengan santai. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Itachi.

"bisakah kau keluar sebentar Obito-jisan." Dan Obito hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan 2 pria yang berbeda itu.

"jadi, untuk apa kau kemari Kyuu?"

"huh! Apa aku tidak boleh keruangan ini sekarang?" nada sinis yang tadi digunakan Itachi kini menular pada Kyuubi.

"bukan begitu Kyuu, hanya saja kau pasti punya urusan penting sehingga kau mau repot-repot kesini." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyuubi lalu menarik lengan kanan Kyuubi kearah sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan keikutsertaanmu besok saja." Kyuubi duduk dengan manis disebelah kanan Itachi yang duduk miring kearahnya.

"hm. . sebenarnya tugasku masih banyak, tapi kalau itu memang maumu. Akan kuusahakan." Kyuubi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya meneyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini pada Itachi.

"kalau tau kau akan semakin sibuk dan tidak ada waktu seperti dulu, lebih baik kau tidak usah menjadi Raja saja!" Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengar protesan dari rubah manisnya ini.

"hei. . . aku kan menjadi Raja agar aku bisa menikah denganmu Kyuu-chan. . . kau lupa syarat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua kita dulu? Aku baru bisa melamarmu jika aku sudah bisa membuktikan diriku pantas menjadi Raja dan sebelum kita menikahpun aku harus menjadi Raja dulu baru pantas memperistrimu Kyuu." Itachi mencoba menarik perhatian dari belahan jiwanya yang kini sedang ngambek ini. Masih tak mendapat respon apapun dari pasangan hidupnya ini, Itachi langsung menarik pinggang ramping dan lengan kiri Kyuubi lalu mendudukannya diatas pahanya.

"hei. . . jangan marah Permaisuriku. . . aku akan usahakan untuk ikut ke kuil dan berdo'a pada Dewa agar kita cepat mendapat Putra Mahkota baru di Istana ini." Dan perkataan penuh nada menggoda dan jahil juga tangan nakalnya yang sudah berkelana diatas tubuh diatasnya itu sukses membuat Itachi mendapat 'usapan lembut' dipipi kanannya.

 **PREGNANCY**

"selamat Yang Mulia. . . Ratu hamil. Sudah 2 minggu." Raja dari Uchiha Kingdom itu langsung menerjang dan memeluk pria manis yang sekarang sedang berbaring diatas kasur king size di kamar mereka. Sedang pria manis yang dipeluk hanya bisa mematung mendengar kabar gembira dari tabib istana kalau dia sekarang tengah membawa sebuah kehidupan kecil dalam perutnya. Reflex, pria manis itu mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih datar.

"Terima kasih Uchiha Kyuubi. . . Terima kasih Permaisuriku, Ratuku. . . terima kasih. . ." baik sang Raja ataupun sang Ratu tak bisa membendung kebahagiaan yang menerjang jiwa mereka, membuat air mata menetes. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itupun juga mengucapakan rasa syukur pada Dewa atas anugrah yang diberikan-Nya pada Raja dan Ratu mereka.

 **BOY OR GIRL?**

"aku yakin dia akan menjadi Putra mahkota yang sangat tampan, kuat dan berwibawa seperti Ayahnnya. . ."

Sore hari yang begitu tenang dan nyaman dengan panorama yang memanjakan mata, Uchiha Itachi dan Ratunya menikmati keindahan sore ini di taman Istana.

"aku tidak mau dia sepertimu Keriput!" dan bantahan dengan nada kekanakan dari Ratunya ini sukses membuat Itachi tertawa geli.

"kenapa? Bukannya kau mencintaku? Kalau anak kita mirip denganku bukannya kau juga akan suka Kyuu?" lihatlah alis Raja muda kita yang naik-turun menggoda pasangan hidupnya ini. Membuat ruby Kyuubi iritasi dan tangannya gatal ingin mencabuti semua bulu alis itu.

"huh! PD sekali Raja satu ini! Aku pokoknya tidak ingin Putra Mahkota. Aku ingin Putri mahkota!" dan lihatlah wajah menggemaskan rubah ini. Pipi yang menggembung, bibir cherry yang sedikit maju, dan lihat mata itu! Ugh! Rasanya jika Itachi tidak ingat larangan dari tabib istana yang meminta Itachi puasa rubah (?). Itachi pasti akan menerkam rubah di depannya ini.

"akan lebih baik kalau anak pertama kita laki-laki Kyuu. Jadi dia bisa menjadi Raja baru bagi kerajaan ini." Mencoba menahan hasratnya dengan kembali pada topik.

"hm. . . tapi, aku ingin anak perempuan~" mungkin karena hormon kehamilannya, Kyuubi menjadi lebih manja dari pada biasanya juga kadang lebih sensitive.

"kau bisa mendapatkannya Kyuu, setelah kau melahirkan seorang Putra Mahkota, kita bisa membuat lagi seorang Putri untukmu Kyuu. . ." oh! Kyuubi yang mendengar nada Itachi yang lebih rendah dan berat dari biasanya itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, pasalnya bukan hanya Itachi saja yang merindukan menyentuh rubah manisnya, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, rubah itu sendiri juga merindukan sebuah sentuhan.

 **I WANT. . .**

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Yang Mulia?" Hatake Kakashi, pengawal Raja dari Uchiha Kingdom itu kini sedang mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"tak ada pilihan Kakashi. Tebas mereka semua!" mendapat perinta mutlak dari Rajanya, Kakashi langsung mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga. "HIIAAA!"

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Dan terdengarlah suara sesuatu yang berjatuhan. Kakashi yang telah melaksanakan perintah Rajanya langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"bagus Kakashi!" dan kini Kakashi juga Itachi tengah memunguti benda berwarna merah yang bergeletak tak bergerak di atas tanah.

"haah~ semoga saja kali ini Kyuu-chan suka dengan apelnya dan tidak menyuruh kita mencari lagi. . ." terdapat nada sedikit frustasi di nada yang digunakan oleh Itachi. Bagai mana tidak frustasi jika kau yang dari pagi sedang rapat dengan serius mengenai perbatasan utara yang diserang oleh musuh kerajaannya tiba-tiba saja istrimu datang dan langsung duduk diatas pangkuanmu-ok! Yang ini Itachi tak frustasi- lalu dengan nada manja dan foxy eyesnya memintamu untuk mencari apel merah yang semerah darah tapi masih masam rasanya , tak menghiraukan pejabat-pejabat yang kini wajahnya memerah melihat tingkah manja sang Ratu kerajaan ini membuat mereka membayangkan yang 'iya-iya' dan tatapan tajam dari Itachi untuk para pejabatnya yang kurang ajar itu. Dan ini sudah ke 10 kalinya Itachi berkelana mencari apel yang di inginkan oleh Ratunya itu. Haah~ ini masih mending dari pada harus didiamkan Ratunya selama 1 minggu jika dia tidak bisa membawa apa yang diinginkan oleh Ratu manisnya.

 **LOST**

"pangeran! Pangeran!" terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang merusak suasana damai di pagi hari yang cerah ini di sebuah hutan yang lebat.

"apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" dan gelengan dari semua pelayan dan beberapa prajurit membuat Ratu Uchiha Kingdom itu mengerang frustasi.

"bagaimana ini Yang Mulia?" Itachi yang melihat Ratunya hampir menangis, langsung memeluk erat Ratunya dan mencoba untuk menenagkannya.

"tenanglah Permaisuriku. . . aku berjanji akan menemukan Putra kita. . . jangan menangis Kyuu. . ." dan belaian-belaian lembut juga kata-kata menenangkan dari Itachi sedikitnya berhasil menenangkan hati Kyuubi.

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak menemukan Pangeran di hutan sebelah Utara." Laporan dari Kakashi membuat hati Kyuubi yang awalnya sedikit tenang kini kembali kalut.

"ikutlah denganku kembali ke istana Kyuu, aku rasa Putra kita sudah kembali ke istana." Dan hanya anggukan lemah yang terasa didada bidangnya membuat Itachi langsung menuntun Kyuubi untuk naik ke kudanya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi langsung memacu kudanya dengan kencang.

 **UCHIHA SHISUI**

"Shisui!" betapa senang dan leganya Kyuubi saat dia melihat Putranya tengah duduk diatas pohon apel.

"Kaa-sama!" dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, bocah 5 tahun itu langsung melompat dari dahan yang didudukinya kearah pelukan sang Kaa-sannya.

"kau benar-benar nakal Pangeran Shisui! Kau membuat Kaa-samamu ketakutan! Jangan menghilang begitu saja!" dan Itachi yang baru saja sampai langsung memeluk 2 orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"habis~ Shisui mau apel Tou-sama! Di Suna tidak ada apel! Dan salahkan saja keretanya yang begitu lamban, jadi Shisui lari saja ke istana lewat jalan pintas biar cepat sampai dan bisa makan apel!" dan Kyuubi yang mendengar pembelaan sang buah hati dengan neda kekanakannya meskipun sudah tidak ada kecadelan dalam kata-katanya kerana kejeniusan yang dimilikinya hanya bisa mendengus dan mempererat pelukannya.

"kau benar-benra seperti Kaa-sama saat masih kecil dulu. Kaa-sama jadi menyesal sudah nakal dulu dan menyusahkan Baa-samamu." Kini kekehan terdengar dari Itachi yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang." Dan Kyuubipun melepas pelukannya saat Itachi berniat menggedong Shisui dan menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam istana.

"Kaa-sama mau apel ini? Ini enak sekali lho Kaa-sama! Warnanya sudah merah, tapi rasanya masih masam!" dan mendengar perkataan anaknya Itachi hanya tertawa lepas mengingat dulu ia pernah berkelana hampir 3 hari lamanya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan istri dan anak tercintanya, sedangkan Kyuubi langsung mengambil apel itu dan memakannya.

 **MOON AND SUN**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuu?" tanya Uchiha Itachi sambil mendekati pria manis bersurai merah yang kini sedang berdiri di depan jendela lorong yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya dan kamar mereka.

"hanya melihat bulan." Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Uchiha Kyuubi tetap menatap kearah luar jendela.

"hm. . . aku jadi ingat saat itu," sambil mendekap belahan jiwanya dari belakang, lalu mengelus perut Kyuubi yang ramping dan sexy, Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mungil milik Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi sedikit meremang saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari raja Uchiha Kingdom ini.

"huh! Kau masih ingin merayuku dengan kata-kata MENJIJIKAN seperti dulu?" Dan gelengan di bahu kanannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuubi.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Kyuu." Diamnya Kyuubi diartikan oleh Itachi sebagai kesetujuan Kyuubi untuk mendengar pertanyaannya.

"apa kau mau menjadi Matahariku selamanya dan memberikan sinarmu padaku Kyuu?" sebuah cubitan 'ringan' yang dirasakan Itachi di lengan kanannya membuat Itachi sedikit meringis.

"huh! pertanyaan konyol!" dan setelah terbebas dari kurungan Itachi karena cubitannya tadi, Kyuubi langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat Itachi ingin mengejarnya dan bertanya lagi, Kyuubi tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada suaminya itu, Kyuubi berkata "sudah kukatakan kalau aku bukanlah matahari, dan kau bukan bulan. Kita ini manusia yang tak bersinar dan tak bisa memberi sinar pada siapapun di bumi ini. Kau hanya seorang Raja dari Uchiha kingdom ini, sedangkan aku hanya Ratu dari kerajaan yang kau pimpin. Ita saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk terus bersamamu dan bersama putra kita. Menemanimu, membantumu, menyadarkanmu saat kau hilang kendali, merawatmu saat kau terluka, menjadi tempat kau bersandar, juga menjadi Ratu yang baik untuk kerajaan ini, menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, dan menjadi Kaa-sama yang baik untuk Shisui" Dan Itachi tak bisa menahan senyuman tulus dan harunya mendengar kalimat termanis dan terindah melebihi apapun didunia ini dari Kyuubi. Rubah manisnya yang sekarang sudah sedikit jinak dan mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Yah. . . sekarang sepertinya Uchiha Kyuubi sudah tidak terlalu TSUNDERE lagi.

 **THE END**

THANK YOU BUAT YANG UDAH RIVIEW, FAV/FOLLOW CERITA ABAL SAYA YG KEMAREN~!

Maaf buat TYPOS yang masih banak dan bahasa yang gak bakunya. . .

Maaf, ceritana disini Kyuubi jadi agak berubah sifatnya, kan dah gak terlalu Tsun-Tsun lagi~ hehehe. . .

Saya menerima kritik dan saran, jadi tolong isi kolom bawah ini ya! Thank you~


End file.
